Trust
by ltifal
Summary: Little by little this word begin to mean something for both of them. She is learning and he is offering. Ok that some lame summary 'headdesk'


**Authoress note: continual and companion one shot series ('Chocolate', 'Thunder', and 'Baka Onna')dedicated for Zoro – Robin fans. Anyway, it can be read as individual fic.**

**Disclaimer: character are all property of Oda**

**Warning: apologize for mistake, error and grammar misplace**

_Trust_

"Ah finally! That Navarone give us so much trouble." Namisighed in relief as she stretched her hands up. Their ship was still on air flying with that big 'tako' as a balloon.

"Shishishi, But that was interesting right?" Luffy laughed lightly meanwhile Usoop was whining lightly in pain, if his captain found the recent accident with the marine G8 interesting, he was not! _That_ _stupid impact redial! _His hand hurt like hell and he just wished he could just rest a little; the problem was Chopper had already fussed around his injury, touching here and there, applying medicine in panic

"Chopper… that is over reacting!" The long nose sniper groaned in annoyed, bandaging? Really?

"At least put this on! The ointment helps reduce swelling." He said seriously before he looked toward the other crewmate. "Matte! (Wait!) Zoro! Sanji! I need to check your head too! You two may also get concussion!"

"Chopper, I'm all right." The swordman said too quickly, clearly avoiding the checking, he just hated his body being prodded here and there.

"SANJI! MESHI! (Food!)."

"Tsk, fine. I will make something but it won't be much. The marines had take our supply, what left are all in the freezer." He puffed smoke from his mouth.

"I think we should eat a little, we had been running around a whole day without anything to eat." Nami said lightly. Soon the cook began to do his noodle dance routine, hearts flew everywhere and a word 'hay! Nami-swaaaan!' followed as he rushed toward the kitchen in hurry to prepare luxurious meal on meager budget.

"MESHI!" Luffy yelled in delight as he quickly followed the chef into the kitchen/dining room.

"Chopper! Come on!" Usopp ran fearing the already depleted meal would be missing in no time if the young captain got to it first.

"Wait for me! Usopp!" He said after examined Zoro's head, making sure that no harm done. "Robin, Nami, I'll check your body too."

"Don't worry about me; I'm in disguise all the time. Not even a scratch." Robin said assuring which made the doctor took one look at her, inspecting lightly before nodding.

"Iyaaa (no thank) Chopper, I don't receive any wound except sore muscle." Nami said in disgusted for her bad luck inside the Marine fort. After being one of marine janitor to nurse… she shuddered. "Nee, Chopper, next time if you need someone to help you in operation, pick Robin. I believe she will like it."

"Fufufu, you mean I am the type that likes to stare at the body part? How's interesting."

"Anyway… I go and place my treasure in safe place."

"**Our treasure,** you know." Zoro corrected lazily.

"Uh, hahaha. Later." Nami quickly walked away with huge bundle of treasure from Jaya toward the girl room.

Before long the yell 'Meshi meshi meshi" followed by a huge strike sound and 'urusai!' (shut up!) came from the kitchen which remind Chopper of meager food as he trotted toward the kitchen.

_One_

_Piece_

The sailing this time was not very long, it wasn't long before they reached the island. And of course, everyone needed some rest after being chased by sea monkey whole night and no one in right mind would want to explore after one sleepless night. Well this crew would be an exception, of course. The fog made it difficult to navigate but with Nami on board, the crew finally made their way onto the island. Even before they dropped the anchor, the three trouble maker already jumped onto the island and rolled around on the grass.

Nami felt the headache coming, Zoro quickly dropped the anchor and said he sensed no danger from the plain but the orange head navigator surveyed the land lightly. She found out the strangeness of it, _why the hell everything seems tall!_ She groaned when she heard a yell of her captain. _Nope, definitely not good_. She should put them in order and warned them, this island might be dangerous but lo and behold, her warning, as usual went to deaf ears as she saw… _where the hell were her captain, sniper and doctor took off?_ She sighed, one minute looking away and all of them were gone. Oh well, since they had time maybe she could draw this island map. She heard Sanji also seemed quite eager to survey around the island, she finally jumped down.

Meanwhile Sanji being a chef did what he should do. With low food supply on the ship, the blonde lad surveying the land lightly; he knew he shouldn't let that kind of thing like before (no food supply when they were in Alabasta) happen again. Being low on provision always took his anxiety level to the maximum, not that he showed that to everyone. So as soon as the anchor dropped, he jumped down and walked toward the apple tree that his captain yelled earlier. He might able to make some apple pie, he hummed lightly. Maybe also hunting down some weird long creature that he saw earlier, he looked around to find some long neck deer? He grinned lightly before given it a chase.

Looking at Nami who was jumping down, Zoro grunted when he heard a soft thud behind him. He leaned at the railing before finding the raven girl moved toward him. He glanced at her slightly before yawning loudly. She stopped at his side before copying his stance, smiling lightly. He shrugged casually, lately he felt the girl seem to gravitate around him. He often found her reading book beside him when he was training, or sometime he found her stood beside him on the railing. Since the event on Skypiea, she somehow became constant companion, not that it brothering him. All she ever done was sitting and reading. Though sometime, she would ask him to play a game of Othello; he guess it was when she was bored of reading and he didn't mind at all.

"I saw something earlier." She said opening conversation.

"Hmpf?" He raised his eyes brow slightly before facing her. "Oh, what is it?"

"A ship, pirate ship I suppose." She leaned her cheek onto her palm, still looking forward.

"Better get ready then." He said as he jumped down from the ship. Finding the cook on the far side and the orange head witch on the other side, he turned around. "Won't you jump down?" He asked, looking at her.

"Oh? Will you catch me?" She answered, _was she flirting with him? With Zoro, no_ _least_? Robin couldn't help but teased, smiling mysteriously like the usual. After all no one was around. She saw no one near so why not? She knew Zoro wouldn't – her thought was cut when she saw him shrugged and opened his hands inviting. He was actually grinning and challenging. _All right, that is unexpected. _She pondered_. Should I?_

"Trust issue, aren't you." He dared her; he could see something in her face. Conflict? After all she did say she was always on the run (Spoiler from companion fic'Chocolate'). He did hope that she finally found her place in this crew, contrary to his first instinct and suspicious at her from the first time she boarded this ship. The past after all the past; and he was not a person who want to prod around with someone past. He gazed on as she looked around checking before slipped from inside the railing toward outside. Zoro widen his eyes, he never thought she would do that but he was waiting no least.

Robin lightly bit her lower lips, _was she nervous?_ It was different from before, in Skypiea, she was unconscious and the other time, she was dangerously slip out from the railing due to storm (Spoiler from companion fic'Thunder'). She smiled a little, hiding her nervousness before she jumped. Zoro quickly reacted as he leaped up and as if it was occurred thousand times, his hand quickly slipped onto her back and back knee; her hands unconsciously rested on his back neck and shoulder. Her heart skipped a beat when his touch connected with her body. He landed softly carrying her bridal style; both of them were suddenly still before-

"Um, Zoro, you can put me down?" Robin said unsure, this was after all the first time ever she was treated like what? _Princess? Lady?_ Well she actually liked it.

"Oh, yeah…" He said before putting her down, a pink tint spread on his cheek and … _was she blushing too? _Okay… that was totally unexpected. "Ahem. Well er Robin." He stopped when she looked at him; she actually grinned lightly and seemed a little nervous. Her hand crossed toward her other upper arm in effort of seeking comfort as she directed her eyes elsewhere while Zoro rubbed his neck uneasy.

Suddenly Zoro noticed something from the horizon; a huge ship seemed to be sailing toward them. Nami could be spot running toward them from a far and he noticed, his rival was also running back. The running duo must have noticed the huge ship from afar and made it on time to the area. They found the other two older members alreadyfacing the huge ship with a foxy head. Suddenly two big paws shoot out from the foxy head ship and land on each other of Going Merry. (Tifa: I change the situation slightly… but heh going back to story)

"Did they just block our ship?" Sanji said casually.

"What do they want?" Nami spoke, caution in her voice.

_That's the ship I saw_… Robin thought, she couldn't trust her voice as she was still trying to suppress the butterfly feeling on her stomach while Zoro glanced at her secretly before glaring up at the ship in alert.

"Who the hell are you?" He stated, glaring dagger, his hand already moved toward Wado Ichimonji's hilt.

"If you want to fight, come and get it." Sanji continued threatening and glaring lightly.

"We are Foxy Pirates!" The huge ship announced before continued. "Please remain calm, we are here to request…" It paused. "A Duel!"

"Well, then I think we should find our captain, huh?" Zoro grinned in anticipation, he would never back out from duel and neither would his captain. Robin smiled slyly at him, the last occurred event between them would definitely be their secret and no one needed to know.

_Owari or to be continues in next one shot?_

**Authoress note: been a while haha, actually I have a writer block at the middle of this story but glad that it finally finish! Hohoho. Now I know you want to review, right? Right?! **


End file.
